Seconde Chance OS
by Shayalthia
Summary: Un accident de voiture, un nouveau job, Derek Morgan...une nouvelle vie semble s'ouvrir à Jane...mais quelque chose sonne faux.


**_Coucou les filles, voici un petit OS sans prétention, il y a longtemps que je n'ai rien écris (plus de pc pendant 3 mois) et l'envie n'était pas au rendez-vous jusqu'à cette nuit...j'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre que j'ai tenté de retranscrire. L'homme en question n'est pas du tout le genre d'homme que j'ai pour habitude de... regarder dirons nous. Il est très loin du type d'homme sur lequel je fantasme mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il me fait complètement craquer...Il s'agit de Derek Morgan. En règle général, je suis plutôt vampire (méchant de préférence), psychopathe xD, sociopathe, genre suédois, anglais ou irlandais...Alexander Skarsgard, Ian Somerhalder, Robert Pattinson, enfin bref vous voyez quoi...mais il paraît qu'il y a toujours une exception pour confirmer la règle...voici la mienne!_**  
**_J'ai essayé de gonfler un peu le tout pour bien expliquer et que vous compreniez ce qui se passe, parce qu'un rêve c'est jamais logique hein...Enjoy!_**

* * *

A l'époque j'avais vécu une rupture difficile qui m'avait littéralement consumé, j'avais énormément maigri, je buvais tous les soirs, je me droguai et couchai avec le premier venu ou presque. On peut dire clairement que je me détruisais un peu plus chaque jour, un travail de longue haleine en somme qui ne pouvait se terminer que par une mort rapide et violente.  
Çela avait duré plusieurs semaines, je ne travaillai plus puisque j'avais démissionné quelques jours avant ma rupture, les jours se confondaient, les nuits aussi. Tout se ressemblait et rien ne m'intéressai plus qu'une bouteille de Vodka et un rail. Cette descente aux Enfers m'avait tout pris, ma famille que je ne voulais plus voir tant j'avais honte, certains de mes meilleurs amis qui ne supportaient plus de me voir dans cet état et mon éclat...  
Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, une pâle copie de moi même, les cernes violacés m'assombrissaient le regard déjà terni par ma douleur et mon maquillage noir charbon dégoulinant que j'avais fait deux jours auparavant n'aidaient en rien. Mes longs cheveux noirs ondulaient autour de mon visage cachant ainsi les bleus que je me faisais chaque jour à force de tomber raide défoncée. Mes vêtements si l'on pouvait les appeler ainsi étaient imbibés d'alcool à force de m'en renverser dessus et d'autres tâches prouvaient que ma soirée avait été agitée.  
Je ne me souviens que très peu de cette soirée là, je sortais de boite comme à mon habitude zigzaguant le long du trottoir d'en face, quand pour une raison que j'ignore, je décidai que j'étais apte à conduire alors je n'avais pas pris un taxi comme je le faisais toujours, laissant ma voiture près de la boite jusqu'au lendemain. Non, ce soir là, je l'avais prise pour rentrer chez moi. Et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que tout a basculé, j'ai de vagues images de ma conduite, je ne m'arrêtai pas aux feux, la musique envahissait l'habitacle m'empêchant de réagir aux coups de klaxon évidents des autres automobilistes, les lumières agressaient mes yeux. Ma vue embuée -et par l'alcool et la drogue- et par mes larmes m'empêchèrent de voir le camion qui passait devant moi et ce fût le trou noir...

Je ne sais pas ce que cette soirée avait de si différente des autres, avais-je pris plus d'alcool? Plus de drogue? Ai-je eu une altercation avec quelqu'un? Ou était-ce simplement la soirée de trop? Y'a-t-il un cota de soirée sans encombres pour chacun d'entre nous? Allez savoir pourquoi (et surtout qui avait décidé que...), j'avais certainement dû faire exploser le mien.  
Je l'avais toujours dit: « ma fin sera rapide et violente », ce que je n'avais pas prévu...c'est que je me réveillerai quelques jours plus tard.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais presque rien et je pu rentrer chez moi quelques semaines plus tard à condition que je revienne chaque semaine pour que les médecins s'assurent que rien ne risquaient d'arriver par après. Étrangement, mon appartement ne m'était pas vraiment familier, je savais que c'était chez moi, je le voyais de par les photos sur le piano et le nombre incalculable de chaussures dans mon dressing. Oui cet appartement me ressemblait tout sûr mais tout me semblait plus luxueux, plus beau, plus adulte et responsable...bref, tout ce que je n'étais pas ces derniers temps.  
Je filai sous la douche pour me rafraîchir un peu, il faisait une chaleur insupportable, nous étions en plein mois de juillet et l'été avait décidé de ne pas nous épargner. J'enfilai ensuite un simple short et un débardeur avant d'aller me chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo quand le téléphone sonna.  
« - Allô!

- Jane? Salut, c'est J.J...ça va? Tu t'es bien remise?

- Hey! Oui, je vais bien, je ne suis rentrée qu'aujourd'hui mais je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

- En fait, je ne t'appelle pas que pour ça, comme tu le sais, je vais bientôt partir en congé maternité et je voulais savoir si tu te sentais capable de rependre le boulot pour...me remplacer.

- Te remplacer? T'es pas sérieuse...c'est pas du tout mon service, je peux pas faire ça...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton service, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux et qui saura parler aux gens...tu seras parfaite, s'il te plait...

- Bon d'accord...je dois commencer quand?

- Lundi...mais si tu pouvais passer demain, je pourrais te présenter l'équipe...

- Si tôt...tu vas réussir là où ce camion a échoué...

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, on dit demain quinze heure, ca te va?

- Très bien, à demain.

- Bye. ».  
Je me frottai le visage, cherchant à savoir si j'étais agacée ou angoissée, « -certainement un peu des deux... ». dis-je à voix haute, plus pour moi-même que pour mes plantes vertes. Je me cuisinai une salade au chèvre chaud en guise de repas et la mangeai devant la télévision, ne faisant que très peu attention à ce qui était diffusé sur la chaîne trop absorbée dans mes pensées.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai aux Bureaux un peu en avance ne sachant plus quoi faire chez moi et trouvai J.J dans le couloir avec une femme brune, à peine plus grande que moi, elle portait un pantalon cintré gris chiné et une chemise en soie mauve. Sa longue frange cachée une bonne partie de son visage et ses traits me rappelaient Morticia Addams en plus jeune et peut-être en moins morbide.  
« -Salut! Je ne te dérange pas? J'arrive un peu en avance...

- Jane! Non non...Je te présente Emily Prentiss, l'un des agents avec qui tu vas travailler.

- Emily, Jennifer Orsse, elle me remplacera le temps de mon congé maternité.

- Enchantée! ». Nous nous serrâmes vivement la main, tandis qu'elle me souriait chaleureusement avant de m'emmener avec J.J dans les bureaux où je devais rencontrer le reste de l'équipe.  
Je pus donc faire la connaissance de Pénélope Garcia l'analyste, une excentrique adorable du peu que j'en avais vu d'elle et l'agent Aaron Hotchner qui était aussi mon nouveau patron. Apparemment, il manquait les agents Spencer Reid un petit génie de 27 ans, Derek Morgan et David Rossi, une légende dans nos bureaux. Ils étaient sur une affaire à Las Vegas et devaient rentrer Lundi, le jour où je commençai donc.  
Jennifer passa le reste de l'après-midi à m'expliquer ce que j'aurai à faire, à m'aider à me familiariser avec son bordel organisé afin de s'assurer que je m'en sortirai seule dans ce fourbi sans lui téléphoner toutes les deux heures, chose que je ne pu malheureusement pas lui promettre.  
« -Voilà, donc j'ai déjà préparé ce dossier pour toi, d'après moi il est prioritaire, ce sont des jumelles de huit ans qui ont été retrouvées mortes dans leur lits par leur mère...je pense que c'est le père qui a perdu les pédales, il est donc très dangereux pour le reste de la famille...

- Attends, je vais devoir faire du profilage?

- Et bien, on ne le dira à personne mais oui un minimum pour se décider quelle affaire est la plus urgente...

- Je vois...

- Tu t'en sortiras, j'ai confiance en toi...

- Hum... ». J.J me souriait sincèrement, elle avait confiance en moi et même si je doutais sérieusement de ses capacités de réflexion sur le moment, je décidai que j'allai tout faire pour m'en sortir. Après ces heures passées à enregistrer toutes les informations qu'elle me donnait, je parti au Starbuck, mourant d'envie de me prendre un café avant de rentrer chez moi, ce qui était étrange puisque je ne me souvenais pas du tout d'avoir déjà eu envie ou même aimé le café. Je supposai que le coup à la tête dû à l'accident avait un peu chamboulé mes habitudes et ne m'en inquiétai donc pas outre mesure, persuadée que tout finirai par revenir dans l'ordre.  
Je ne fis donc rien en particulier de mon week-end, allant courir le matin, et lisant l'après-midi des dossiers en attente, mon samedi et mon dimanche ne se distinguèrent que par du shopping pour l'un et du ménage pour l'autre.

Lundi matin, 8h00, j'attendais toute l'équipe dans la salle de réunion en disposant un dossier de l'affaire devant chaque chaise, pour chacun des membres, puis m'installai en repensant comme il m'avait paru étrange de me lever si tôt ce matin, comme si cela ne faisait plus parti de mes habitudes depuis des lustres d'avoir un rythme de vie de ce genre. J'avais eu un mal fou à me réveiller et à me préparer jusqu'à ce que je prenne un petit déjeuner rapide. J'avais ensuite enfilé une jupe fuseau noire et un chemisier blanc mais trouvant cette tenue trop fade, j'avais opté pour des escarpins en peau de serpent très coloré et un sac à main assorti pour égayer le tout. Je m'étais ensuite maquillé légèrement et remodelé mes cheveux pour avoir de belles grosses boucles avant de mettre mes lunettes de vue, n'étant pas d'humeur à enfiler mes lentilles de contact. Ma vue n'était pas si basse mais j'aimai le côté strict de la monture épaisse noire de mes lunettes qui complétait parfaitement ma tenue de ce matin.  
« - Euh...Bonjour! ». Ramenée de force à la réalité, j'observai un instant l'homme en face de moi, affublé d'un pantalon gris et d'une chemise à carreau, ce n'est qu'après une analyse complète de sa tenue et sans même regarder son visage que je pris la peine de réagir convenablement.

« -Oh pardon, j'étais ailleurs...tu dois être le docteur Spencer Reid, n'est ce pas?

- C'est bien ça...

- Je suis Jane, la remplaçante de J.J, elle ne devrait plus tarder pour me présenter...je suppose. ». Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mécontent de l'annonce que je venais de faire, Jennifer m'avait expliquer leur façon de travailler et à quel point les changements n'étaient pas apprécier mais ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute manière et moi non plus alors autant faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien.  
En quelques minutes, tout le reste de l'équipe était dans la salle, installé, l'agent que je devinai être Rossi pour ne l'avoir pas encore rencontré, m'observait du coin de l'œil. Il semblait jauger mes réactions face à eux, mais ayant déjà rencontrer la plupart des membres, il n'était plus temps d'être mal à l'aise et de toute manière, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ma nature. On m'aimait ou non, peu importait l'opinion qu'on avait sur moi tant que les indésirables savaient se tenir à bonne distance.  
L'agent Morgan semblait plus amicale et enchanté de me rencontrer, me saluant et se présentant de la manière la plus « chevaleresque » possible, je le savais déjà Casanova à ses heures perdues. Et même si physiquement il n'était pas mon genre, je ne pouvais rester insensible à son charme, son sourire en coin en disait long sur ses capacités à faire craquer les femmes. Dommage pour lui -et peut-être pour moi- j'avais dépassé le stade de m'envoyer en l'air juste pour le plaisir. Je fuyais du mieux que je pouvais les hommes qui me plaisaient de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver et en le regardant agir, je savais déjà que j'allais devoir remettre le couvert. Blindage émotionnel, armure froide et distante, peut-être même arme de défense agressive et sanglante, tout sera bon à prendre pour l'éloigner de moi. Parce que même si j'arrivai encore à les trouver séduisants et parfois même à rêver que je trouve quelqu'un à aimer...j'en étais totalement incapable, les hommes me faisaient peur, une peur maladive qui faisait se rouvrir de vieilles blessures que je ne souhaitai pas gouter encore.  
« - Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là et que les présentations sont faites, commençons...L'affaire est à Danville, il s'agit du meurtre de jumelles, trouvées dans leurs lits respectifs baignant dans leur sang, chacune présentait plusieurs coups de couteau...c'est leur mère qui les a retrouvé le lendemain matin, voyant qu'elles ne descendaient pas prendre leur petit déjeuner...

- Des suspects? ». Demanda l'agent Morgan devenu presque instantanément sérieux.

- D'après la Police ce serait quelqu'un d'extérieur qui aurait fait ça, leur petite ville serait je cite « trop calme et loin de tout ça »...Mais avec J.J, on pense que c'est un acte désespéré du père...

- Les statistiques parlant des homicides aggravés sur mineur de moins de quinze ans sont très difficiles à établir depuis la correction du code pénal où le terme infanticide a été supprimé. Néanmoins nous savons que la majorité du temps, c'est la mère qui tue ses enfants par asphyxie ou noyade...

- Pourquoi le père alors?

- Il vient de perdre son emploi, cela a pu être l'élément déclencheur...il ne serait pas capable d'assumer les besoins de sa famille alors... ». Chacun était parti dans ses pensées essayant de trouver si un crédit à cet acte déraisonné tandis que je m'efforçais de regarder les photos comme si la réponse était sous mes yeux. Pourtant, je ne voyais que leur longues chevelures blondes cachant une partie de leurs visages, leurs mains rabattues sur leurs poitrines, signe que leur assassin éprouvait des remords. Les draps à l'origine rose et blanc baignaient dans le liquide rouge et d'énormes giclées de sang tapissaient les murs de la chambre. Peu importait ce qu'en résulterait cette enquête, cette famille serait détruite à jamais...  
Quelque chose en moi se brisa alors, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais cela mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place comme si tout ceci était inconcevable dans ma vie, j'avais soudainement l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était comme une sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête qui me disait de me réveiller car tout ceci n'était pas à moi...  
« -Bon, cherchez vos affaires, on part dans une heure. ». Hotch se leva le premier, suivi des autres tandis que je restai assise là à ranger les photos dans le dossier.

« -Jane, tu viens avec nous...

- D'accord. ». Je me levai aussi et parti récupérer mon sac chez moi avant de retrouver l'équipe dans le Jet, tout le monde avait déjà prit place et il décolla enfin quand j'allumai mon Ipod en ne mettant qu'un seul écouteur au cas où je devais entendre une information importante.  
« - Morgan et Prentiss vous irez parler aux parents, Reid je voudrai que tu vois avec Garcia s'il y a eu d'autres cas de ce genre, Rossi, Jane et moi iront au Bureau de Police pour les informer que nous sommes là. Jane, il faudra que tu prépare un communiqué de presse que tu ne diffuseras pas avant que je te le dise mais au cas où, je ne voudrais pas d'une panique générale dans la ville s'ils croient qu'un tueur en série se balade dans leurs rues...

- Pas de problème... ». Je me mettais directement au travail pour gagner du temps et l'écrivais en quelques minutes quand l'agent Morgan s'assit en face de moi.  
« Alors...Vous étiez dans quel service avant?

- R.G...

- Je vois...rien à voir avec ce qu'on fait ici hein?

- Certes...mais c'est une bonne expérience...et je n'ai entendu que de très bons échos sur vous...

- Ah...et que dit-on sur moi?

- Par « vous » j'entendais l'équipe...

- Je sais...mais on ne sait jamais... ». Il me fît un clin d'œil tout sourire et je me baffai mentalement pour ne pas lui sourire en retour, au lieu de ça, je relevai un sourcil avant de le snober totalement au profit de mon Ipod. J'espérai ainsi qu'il comprenne très rapidement que je n'étais pas intéressée mais évidement c'était sans compter sur son égo...  
Quelqu'un me caressait l'épaule et je comprenais vite que l'on cherchait à me réveiller mais mon rêve ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher, j'étais au bord la plage à bronzer sur ma serviette tandis qu'un homme sortant de l'eau s'amusait à faire tomber des gouttes d'eau sur mon corps en me secouant l'épaule.  
«- Réveille toi ma belle, on est arrivé! ». J'ouvrai enfin les yeux, passant doucement les mains sur mon visage avant de me rendre compte que le visage de Morgan était à seulement quelques centimètres du mien, affichant un sourire en coin comme s'il regardait un petit chaton se débattre avec une pelote de laine.  
« - Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça?

- Toi! Tu es très belle quand tu dors, tu le savais?

- Sache que je suis toujours belle, même quand je ne le suis pas!

- Évidemment! ». Rigola-t-il, peut-être que si je faisais attention, nous pourrions être amis, après tout j'avais des amis masculins et tandis que j'y pensais quelques visages apparaissaient à mon esprits, sans que j'y trouve leur noms mais ce n'était pas important, je savais que j'en avais.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis ma première affaire au BAU (_Behavioral Analysis Unit_ ou Le département des sciences du comportement), il s'était avéré que c'était bien le père qui avait massacré ses enfants et le lendemain de notre arrivée, il avait tué sa femme et un ami de la famille avant de se suicidé. Envahi par le remords, il s'était pendu après avoir écris une lettre à sa mère où il expliquait tout. Il avait découvert cinq ans plutôt que les jumelles n'étaient pas ses filles et sa perte d'emploi l'avait fait perdre les pédales. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à s'occuper des enfants de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Nous nous étions occupés de bien d'autres affaires depuis celle ci et malgré qu'elles fussent plus horribles les unes que les autres, elle fût la plus difficile pour moi. Ces pauvres petites filles pensaient que leur père les aimait plus que tout au monde et ce fût probablement le cas pendant de longues années pourtant il a suffit d'une seule journée pour que tout bascule, il a suffit d'un mauvais choix pour qu'une famille entière perde l'espoir et enfin perde la vie. J'avais gardé une photo des jumelles dans mon bureau pour me souvenir que tout pouvait être chamboulé en très peu de temps et caressant une énième fois la photo, je senti des yeux se poser sur moi. Morgan était à l'embrasure de la porte, me regardant faire sans rien dire.  
« Je sais...je me torture avec cette histoire...je ne me laisse pas aller avec les autres, mais cette affaire...  
- Je sais...allez viens, on va boire une verre avec les autres...  
- J'éteins tout et j'arrive. ». Il tapota quelques coups sur le bureau pour me dire de me dépêcher et sorti rejoindre les autres que j'entendais plaisanter sur l'incapacité de Reid à ne pas parler comme un dictionnaire alors qu'il se voyait plutôt comme un génie de la narration. Prenant mon sac à la volée, je courrai jusqu'à l'ascenseur où mes collègues et amis se chahutaient pour décider où nous allions.  
« Garcia ne vient pas?

- Non, elle passe sa soirée avec Kevin! ». Répondit Morgan, levant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

« - Huhu! C'est du sérieux on dirait!

- Tant mieux, ils sont adorables tous les deux... ». Emily et moi étions d'accord sur ce point, ils formaient un magnifique petit couple de génies de l'informatique. J'étais heureuse pour Pénélope qui m'avait semblé très attirée par notre Adonis en chocolat Alias Morgan, et bien que leur petit jeu verbale semblait amusé Derek, il était clair que pour lui la blonde excentrique n'était que sa meilleure amie à son grand damne à elle. J'avais d'ailleurs remarqué que ces derniers temps, elle n'était plus aussi prompte à jouer à leur jeu quotidien, peut-être par respect pour Kevin ou peut-être par mesure de sécurité pour elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Monsieur « je suis super bien foutu et je le sais » s'était rabattu sur moi, il passait son temps à me lancer des piques auquel je répondais évidement aussi sanglante que je le pouvais. Malheureusement quelques fois je me laissai prendre au jeu et y participai volontiers pour son plus grand plaisir, dans ces moments là, il ne me lâchai pas d'une semelle. Et cette fois, heureusement pour moi, j'avais une sorte d'affection fraternelle pour lui qui freinait un peu toute tentative de mes hormones. Parfois mon corps me rappelait que je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis des mois mais dès que j'envisageai la possibilité de me laisser aller à des jeux de corps à corps, mon esprit se faisait un malin plaisir de me rappeler pourquoi je n'arrivai jamais à la première base.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le bar que Prentiss nous avait conseillé et il semblait qu'elle avait raison, nous allions passer une excellente soirée, il y avait un monde fou sans que cela soit étouffant, la musique était bonne et les cocktails que j'apercevais semblaient prometteurs. Nous rejoignîmes une table plus au fond tandis que Morgan rappelait à Reid de jouer sa carte de magicien pour faire chavirer les cœurs de celles qui les dévoraient déjà des yeux. Une serveuse nous rejoignit très rapidement à notre table et prit notre commande aussi vite, les discutions fusèrent aussitôt, dans notre boulot tout était bon à prendre pour oublier les horreurs que nous devions affronter chaque jours même les statistiques sur le nombre de couples qui se forment dans ce genre d'endroit. Cela m'avait même surprise que Reid s'y intéresse mais il m'expliqua bien vite que toute information ou presque pouvait être utile à tout moment et que de toute manière il se souvenait d'absolument tout ce qu'il lisait. Je réfléchissais alors à une blague que je pourrai lui faire mais les quelques cocktails que j'avais ingurgité depuis notre arrivée ne semblaient pas de cette avis, embrumant un peu mon cerveau, je ne protestai même pas quand Morgan me tira sur la piste de danse. Prentiss nous rejoignit ensuite pour danser avec un autre homme, tandis que Derek s'acharnait à danser avec moi, contre moi, rendant folles de jalousies les femelles en chaleurs qui le bouffaient des yeux.  
« - Tu me cherches des noises toi, c'est dingue ça...

- Je ne te laisserai en Paix que le jour où tu craqueras...

- Seigneur...tu nous condamne à une vie entière de torture, tu t'en rends compte?

- Il faut bien occuper sa vie...

- Fait donc la joie d'une des groupies qui réfléchit à la meilleure manière de se débarrasser de mon cadavre là... ». Dis-je en lançant la tête sur le côté pour lui montrer la dite groupie, une blonde plantureuse qui s'était presque déshabillée devant lui pour attirer son attention.  
« ...et laisse moi tranquille!

- Je l'ai vu...pas intéressé, trop facile...toi ma douce, tu es un vrai défi!

- Oh c'est pas vrai...Écoute, bourreau des cœurs, il n'y a rien dans ma cage thoracique qui pourrait battre pour toi, alors laisse tomber...

- Ne soit pas si cruelle, Oh ma déesse! Laisse moi te sauver et te prouver que je pourrai te faire rêver...

- Rhooo, va donc au Crazy Horse sauver une des filles entre deux danses torrides et oublie moi!

- C'est pas ma drogue ça bébé, les danses je l'ai fait uniquement dans ma chambre...

- Ah monsieur ne s'aventure même pas, je ne sais pas...dans la cuisine? Alors non vraiment je ne suis pas intéressée! ». Dis-je un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« - Pour toi, je m'aventurerai partout où tu voudras, mais rien ne vaut la douceur des draps de soie de mon lit, la seule chose plus douce que mes caresses...et tu as beau me dire non mon ange...je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...

- Et qu'est ce qui te rends si sûre de toi?

- Tu continues à suivre les mouvements de mon corps avec le tien, incapable de te décoller! ». Je me figeai alors, me rendant compte qu'il avait raison, depuis le début de la conversation, nous ne nous étions pas arrêtés une seule seconde, il me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser la tempe et de me lâcher pour que je puisse enfin m'échapper de cet Enfer...oui, je préfère le nommer comme ça. Je décidai de sortir prendre l'air, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions, il m'avait bien eu cet imbécile et je m'en voulais de mettre fait avoir aussi facilement. J'étais plutôt douée dans le profilage, ma capacité à apprendre vite m'avait permis de me faire une place parmi eux et pourtant il m'avait eu en quelques minutes, il avait percé la carapace que j'avais mis des années à construire. Parce que j'en étais certaine, pour avoir appris à le connaître ces derniers mois, il avait compris que je cachais quelque chose de mon passé. Je m'adossai contre le mur du bar, où plusieurs personnes discutaient, la rue était très animée, comme toujours un vendredi soir, il n'était pas si tard, à peine 23h00. Regardant les voitures et taxis filaient on ne sait où, je me laissai rêvasser quand je senti une présence à ma gauche, soufflant mi-amusée, mi-agacée, je fini par me redresser.  
« - Morgan, lâche moi, t'es lourd!

- Qui est Morgan? ». Je tournai alors la tête et fut surprise de voir une femme adossée au mur, elle avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais rassemblés en un chignon lâche, sa peau était à peine plus bronzée que la mienne et son regard charbonneux ne me lâchait pas, en un sens elle me ressemblait beaucoup.  
« - Oh pardon, j'ai cru que...

- C'est ton mec?

- Qui ? Non non, excusez moi, je vous ai pris pour mon collègue de boulot, c'est un dragueur invétéré... ». Expliquai-je rapidement avant de m'éloigner plus profondément dans la rue, me rendant alors compte qu'elle me suivait.  
« - Je peux vous aider?

- Je peux vous aider? ». Répéta-t-elle avec la même intonation dans la voix que moi.

« - Oh euh non, je vais très bien merci...

- Je vais très bien merci... ». Répéta-t-elle encore une fois comme un perroquet. Je fronçai alors les sourcils, m'apprêtant à lui faire une réflexion bien senti de mon cru quand elle fonça sur moi et me planta un couteau dans l'abdomen, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là, une folle qui me poursuis pour me buter, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu dans le bar mais pour un peu qu'elle s'était cachée dans un coin à l'abri des lumières, je me promettais de massacrer Morgan si je survivais, certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses groupies qui voulait se venger.  
Elle m'allongea sur le sol et me caressa les cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse avant de s'approcher de mon visage pour que j'entende ses murmures.  
« - Merci de me donner ton visage, tu seras récompensée pour ta générosité, je te le promet. ». Une larme roula sur ma joue tandis que je fixai son visage, me jurant de ne pas l'oublier alors que je la vis partir en courant avec mon sac à main. La douleur était insupportable, le sol était dur et glacé, je me sentais doucement sombrer quand des cris me firent ouvrir les yeux, Prentiss était au-dessus de moi me suppliant de tenir bon, de tenir alors que les secours arrivaient. Un peu plus loin, je distinguai à peine Reid qui se passait la main dans les cheveux en regardant autour de lui. Morgan, lui n'était pas là, sûrement avec une fille à s'amuser, vraiment si je survivais, je le massacrerai...

Quand j'ouvrai les yeux, une lumière aveuglante me fis gémir de douleur, j'entendais des chuchotements sur ma droite alors qu'une main faisait des va et vient sur mon bras gauche.  
« Jane...tu es réveillée? ». Tournant la tête, j'aperçus Morgan, un sourire désolé sur le visage, il semblait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Vinrent alors d'autres visages, Prentiss, Hotch, Reid et Rossi étaient autour de mon lit à me sourire apparemment soulagés que je me réveille enfin. Après quelques minutes à les observer, je compris qu'ils étaient tous épuisés et voulu détendre l'atmosphère.  
« -A vous regarder, on croirait pas que c'est moi qui ai failli mourir, vous avez pas dormi ou quoi?

- Non, on a cherché le salopard qui t'a fait ça...

- La salope... ». Ils semblèrent tous un peu surpris, Emily me prit alors la main en me demandant si je me sentais capable de répondre à quelques questions et pour être prête, je l'étais. J'allai choper cette garce et lui arracher les yeux.  
« - Je suis sûre que c'est ta faute ça... ». Dis-je à Morgan qui releva la tête subitement, sourcils froncés.

« ...c'était sûrement une de tes fans qui a voulu se venger parce que t'as dansé avec moi la moitié de la soirée! ». Je lui souri chaleureusement pour qu'il comprenne que je plaisantai tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait avant de raconter tout ce dont je me souvenais. Ils retournèrent tous au bureau alors que Morgan décida de rester un peu avec moi.  
« - On va pouvoir faire un profil avec ça et quelqu'un va passer tout à l'heure pour faire un portrait...le médecin a dit que tu avais eu de la chance malgré tout, l'arme ne doit pas être plus grande qu'un couteau suisse et tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain en fin d'après-midi, je t'y déposerai.

- Très bien, parce que j'en ai déjà marre d'être ici... ». Il caressa mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser le front puis s'en alla, me laissant seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital.  
Je tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, me retrouvant dans ceux d'un bel étalon chocolat. Qu'on me pardonne mais mon rêve était envahis de murmures, de caresses et de baisers. Il se lovait tout contre moi, nus l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur de nos corps, le bruit des frottements de nos peaux qui ne semblaient plus vouloir se quitter...ses baisers sur mon corps agissaient telles des brulures délicieuses comme s'il cherchait à me marquer. Ses bras musclés qui m'encerclent pour m'empêcher de fuir. Gémissante, suppliante et désireuse qu'il me donne plus; l'attente de l'explosion de mes sens était insupportable et euphorisante en même temps...

« - Hey ma puce, réveille toi...

- Bonjour...

- Tu as fait de jolis rêves?

- Pas mal...

- Allez, debout, je te ramène chez toi.». Morgan repoussa la couverture et me pris les mains afin de m'aider à descendre du lit. Les fils tiraient à chacun de mes mouvements, criant « regarde idiote comment tu t'es fait amoché par une folle furieuse, agent du FBI? Laisse nous rire... ». Je prenais mes affaires dans le placard et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain de ma chambre.  
« - T'as besoin d'aide?

- Morgan...j'suis blessée pas manchot...

- Je proposai seulement un coup de main...

- Je m'en sortirai... ». Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et retirai la blouse bleue d'hôpital et ma culotte avant de prendre un gant de toilette et me lavai rapidement, ne pouvant pas prendre de douche à cause des points de suture. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements et mon jean avant de me rendre compte qu'il m'était impossible de mettre mon débardeur, je n'arrivai pas à lever les bras parce que cela tirai sur les fils.  
« - Morgan...

- Oui ma puce? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- J'ai...j'ai besoin ...d'aide. ». Dis-je les dents serrés et mains sur les hanches. Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta un instant, attendant de savoir ce qu'il devait faire, sans se priver de profiter de la vue.  
« - Ça te plait?

- Je suis ébloui, mon cœur.

- Bon allez, aide moi à mettre mon débardeur s'il te plait. ». Il embrassa mon épaule et retourna ensuite dans la chambre alors que je rassemblai le reste de mes affaires puis nous partîmes de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez moi.  
Nous eûmes quelques kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à mon appartement, je profitai de la quiétude qu'inspirait ce trajet pour observer mon chauffeur avec une attention toute particulière. Derek était concentré sur la route, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que je le fixai tout mon content, apprenant par cœur les traits de son profil qui paraissait très sérieux pour une simple autoroute. Sa main gauche posée sur le rebord de vitre touchait à peine le volant du bout des doigts et sa main droite ne voulait pas lâcher le levier de vitesse, cette position et l'expression de son visage lui donnaient un air terriblement sexy. Cette posture qui semble me murmurer qu'il contrôle la situation et qu'il est si à l'aise qu'il pourrait conduire les yeux rivés sur moi, il suintait le mâle par tous les pores de la peau et mon entre jambe commençait à crier famine.  
« - On est arrivé princesse, tout le monde descend... ». Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de mon appartement quand Morgan me stoppa une main sur mon ventre, il dégaina son arme et me fit signe de ne pas parler et de rester dans le couloir. Je le suivais alors du regard tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée qui était entre-ouverte, cette garce était chez moi. Ni une ni deux, je le suivais dans l'appartement, allant directement dans la cuisine me munir d'une arme de fortune quand je vis sur la plaque à cuisson de l'eau en train de bouillir.  
« -Derek, elle vient de se tirer! ». Criai-je, je le vis passer en courant, portable en main vers la sortie tandis que tremblante, je me promenai dans l'appartement retrouvant alors mon sac à main volé, renversé sur le sol de ma chambre. Tout y était sauf l'argent et mon rouge à lèvre préféré, quelques unes de mes affaires étaient éparpillés dans la pièce et je compris qu'elle s'était servi impunément. Pire encore, elle avait vécu dans mon appartement comme si c'était le sien tandis que je maudissais ma chambre d'hôpital, cette psychopathe avait voulu vivre ma vie. Les gens parfois ne se rendre vraiment pas compte des souhaits qu'ils peuvent faire dans des moments de détresse. Parce que si mon appartement reflète un certain style de vie plutôt confortable, il n'explique pas ce à quoi il est dû, il ne parle pas des victimes mutilées, torturées et même violées que je dois affronter, des psychopathes que je m'efforce de comprendre, des familles que je dois consoler...Oui, de l'extérieur ma vie est peut-être parfaite mais y entrer c'est comme de se retrouver dans tous les pires films d'horreur jamais écris.  
« - Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, j'suis désolé...

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra de toute manière... ». Nous mangeâmes des pizzas que nous avions commandé en chemin tout en regardant la télévision puis je me préparai à aller me coucher me sentant tomber de fatigue quand arrivée à mon lit, je gémis de douleur.  
« - Morgan...tu peux m'aider à changer les draps du lit, il est hors de question que je dorme là-dedans...

- Bien sûr! ». Il changea tout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et je m'apprêtai à m'y installer quand « tablettes de chocolat » vint m'embrasser la tempe.  
« - Je prends une douche et j'arrive...  
- Quoi? Tu ne dors pas ici et encore moins avec moi, bonhomme!

- Elle pourrait revenir, donc oui je reste et j'ai changé les draps du lit, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter!

- Et bien soit, mais si tu essais de profiter de moi durant la nuit préviens moi d'abord...

- Que je te prévienne?

- Oui comme ça j'aurai le temps de me demander si te faire exploser la tête avec mon arme de service est ma meilleure des options! ». Lui dis-je tout sourire en rangeant mon 9 mm sous mon coussin.  
« - Je vais dormir sur le canapé!

- Sage décision... ». Je m'endormais rapidement plongeant dans un véritable cauchemar, j'étais devant le bar et cette fille était là à me fixer, un regard terrifiant qui ne me lâchait pas. Elle me souriait comme si nous étions amies, ses dents étincelaient autant que l'arme blanche dans sa main. Elle s'approchait doucement de moi en me susurrant de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout se passerai bien et je lui criai de ne pas s'approcher de moi.  
« - Dégage de la salope, t'approche pas de moi! T'entends?

- Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi...

- Non, non! Dégage! Laisse moi! ». Je la repoussai comme je pouvais, elle me tenait les poignets alors que je me débattais, « calme toi! », me disait-elle, « Jane, arrête! Réveille toi! ». Soudainement, j'ouvrai les yeux et me rendais compte que j'étais dans ma chambre, installée dans mon lit. Morgan était avec moi et me tenait les poignets pour tenter de me calmer, il était à moitié au dessus de moi, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien, sa peau contre la mienne était chaude, c'était si agréable, c'est là que je comprenais qu'il était très peu vêtu et je senti mes joues rougir, plus par excitation que par gêne.  
« Jane, c'est moi, Morgan, est ce que ça va?

- Je...Oui, je...j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Ça va aller, je suis la. Je suis sur le canapé, juste à côté, rendors toi...». Il se releva doucement en me souriant mais ma main sans que je le veuille le retint, tremblante.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît... ». Je l'attirai contre moi tandis que je me couchai sur mon flanc droit, Morgan s'installa sous la couette contre mon dos. Je sentais sa respiration dans ma nuque et je me retenais de ne pas me dandiner contre son corps musclé.  
« - Si j'ai une érection, c'est pas ma faute...alors sors pas ton arme bébé.

- J'en prends bonne note! ». Gloussai-je malgré moi, ce type avait un effet dévastateur sur moi, je ne réagissais plus comme avant, j'appréciai sa compagnie, je n'avais plus peur de ce qui pourrait se passer et j'en arrivai même à vouloir provoquer les situations. J'étais vraiment perdue, une part de moi savait que je ne devais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain là, pas avec lui. Morgan est un joueur, il aime les femmes et les séduire et je suis de celles qui ont besoin d'avoir leur homme rien que pour elle. Pourtant, d'un autre côté j'aimai l'attention toute particulière qu'il portait sur moi, un adonis taillé dans un morceau de chocolat comme lui, ça ne se refuse pas. Il faut se l'avouer c'est très valorisant et excitant.  
« - Tu sens terriblement bon, tu sais...

- Tais toi...dors. ». S'il continuait comme ça, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que je finisse par craquer sous ses attaques. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur ma respiration afin de m'endormir plus rapidement, en essayant de ne pas penser qu'un Dieu vivant était allongé tout contre moi. Après quelques minutes, je sentis son étreinte se resserrer et mon cœur explosa. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait plus me laisser partir, je savais qu'il dormait et que ça ne voulait rien dire mais je n'arrivais plus à me résonner. Quelque chose avait changé, je le sentais, j'avais envie de m'attacher et que mon cœur soit enfin libre de se laisser aller.  
J'avais tellement d'amour à donner, après toutes ces années où je m'étais retenue et protégée des émotions. J'étais telle une coupe trop pleine qui n'arrivai plus à tout contenir. J'avais besoin d'aimer, c'était devenu vital pour ma santé mentale. Me sentir si petite, menue et fragile entourée de ses bras, je me sentais bien. Ma respiration se ralentissait pour s'accorder parfaitement à la sienne et je m'endormis enfin.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Derek dormait chez moi, l'enquête que nous menions sur la femme qui m'avait agressé avait enfin porté ses fruits. Nous l'avions arrêté la vieille au soir alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, un petit appartement minable dans un quartier qu'on appelle à « hauts risques ». Elle voulait ma vie parce que la sienne était minable, c'était une junkie qui ne savait plus comment se détruire la vie et qui espérait recommencer à zéro en prenant mon identité, manque de pot pour elle, elle avait choisi un membre du FBI, pas facile de me faire disparaître.  
« - C'est moi Jane Orsse! C'est moi! Pas elle! ». Elle continuait de hurler les même phrases tandis que le policier l'emmenait dans la voiture, elle voulu me pousser avec son épaule que j'esquivai de justesse, me faisant ainsi dérapé sur une flaque d'huile probablement laissé par une vieille taule garée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Morgan me rattrapa au dernier moment, m'évitant ainsi une chute et une fracture du coccyx.  
« - Merci...

- A votre service Madame... ». Je me redressai avec son aide et regardai la jeune femme s'asseoir dans la voiture de police, même si je voulais la détester, je comprenais son besoin de changer de vie et d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce choix bien que douteux est toujours plus simple que de prendre sa propre vie en main et de la reconstruire sur des bases solides.

Je m'étirai et me tournai dans le lit en m'étalant de tout mon long alors qu'une odeur de café envahissait tout l'appartement, de la musique s'élevait doucement rebondissant contre les murs alors je me décidai enfin à me lever.  
Morgan était dans la cuisine, il préparait le petit-déjeuner et ne remarquait même pas ma présence. Silencieuse, je m'approchai de lui et encerclai sa taille de mes bras. Il était torse nu et ne portait que son jean, j'eus des frissons dans la colonne, espérant que Derek ne l'ai pas remarqué.  
« - Bonjour ma beauté, bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé et toi?

- Très bien oui...tu es bien câline ce matin...

- Merci de t'être occupé de moi.

- C'est normal...

- Je vais me laver un peu...». J'allai à la salle de bain et me lavai les cheveux dans la baignoire, gémissant quand je faisais des mouvements trop brutaux puis me lavai le reste du corps au lavabo, priant le jour où je pourrai enfin reprendre un vrai bain. J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et sorti pour aller dans mon dressing quand je croisai Morgan qui me cherchait pour manger.  
« - Jane... ». Grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez

« - Quoi encore? ». Demandai-je sur la défensive.

« - Tu peux pas m'envoyer continuellement balader pour ensuite te promener en serviette de bain sous mon nez...

- Très bien...comme ça c'est mieux? ». Je laissai tomber la serviette de bain à mes pieds tandis que je lui tournai le dos et c'est nue que je rejoignis le dressing sous son regard enflammé. Sa main me saisi alors le bras et m'obligea à me tourner face à lui, mon corps s'écrasa contre le sien et je dû levai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ils étaient brûlants, dévorants, suppliants. Son visage s'approchait doucement du mien afin que je ne m'échappe pas mais je n'en avais pas envie, j'attendais ce qui allait se passer, je l'avais désirer un nombre incalculable de fois sans jamais oser le provoquer jusqu'à aujourd'hui et tant pis si je m'y brûlai les ailes. J'étais prête à en prendre le risque. Ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les miennes et mon cœur s'emballa battant si fort que mes les papillons dans mon ventre ne voltigeaient plus assez fort pour que je les ressente. Une musique s'éleva alors dans le silence qui semblait s'être installé dans la pièce, la main droite de Morgan glissa dans le creux de mes reins, obligeant ainsi mon bassin à se coller au sien. Ils commencèrent à se mouver doucement au rythme de la mélodie comme des danseuses du ventre, quand son corps entier me força à reculer jusqu'au lit où il m'y allongea avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien.  
« - Ce ne sont pas des draps en soie, je n'aurai donc pas de concurrence... ». Je ne puis que lui faire un sourire à peine réprobateur. J'étais en feu, croyait-il réellement que c'était le moment de jouer les idiots?

« Mais tais toi... ». J'attrapais ses lèvres avec mes dents pour les lui mordiller et m'assurer qu'il ne parlerai plus. J'ouvrai son pantalon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus temps de plaisanter et il le retira en tirant avec ses pieds pour le jeter au sol. Ses mains et ses lèvres semblèrent alors être partout à la fois, je ne comprenais plus rien, mes sens étaient comme décuplés, comme si je vivais la scène deux fois plus que d'habitude. J'avais la sensation d'y être et j'étais à peu près certaine d'y être vu ce que sa langue faisait à mon bouton de plaisir et en même temps c'était comme de voir la scène d'au-dessus. Tout était flou, toutes mes sensations se confondaient alors que je sentais l'orgasme monter en moi. Il remonta alors à mon visage, m'embrassant passionnément quand il me pénétra d'un coup sec. Ce fût délicieux, il attendit un instant avant de se mettre en mouvement, sa bouche près de mon oreille me susurrait des mots que je distinguai à peine, mes yeux mourraient d'envie de s'ouvrir pour le regarder mais j'avais peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve alors je les obligeai à rester fermer de toute mes forces.  
« - Jane...je t'aime...Jane... ». Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à peine mais trop de lumière voulu s'y infiltrait alors je les refermai aussitôt.

« - Tais toi! Ne dis pas ça... ». J'avais l'impression de perdre pieds, l'orgasme était au bord du précipice, près à me faire vivre mille et un supplice.

« - Jane ma puce, ouvre les yeux...j't'en prie... ». Je les ouvris doucement, acceptant difficilement la lumière blanche qui agressait mes yeux, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et un « bip » résonnait dans ma tête.

« Docteur, venez vite! Elle est réveillée... ». Un homme vêtu de blanc leva plus haut mes paupières et laissa s'infiltrer la lumière de sa lampe torche de poche.

« - Jennifer? Tu m'entends? Est ce que tu sais où tu es? ». Ne comprenant que moyennement ce qu'il me demandait, je regardai autour de moi et voyait alors mes parents inquiets assis près de mon lit. Les murs jaunes pâles, les bouquets de fleurs au bord de la fenêtre et surtout l'odeur typique des hôpitaux me firent rapidement comprendre que pour une raison inconnue je n'étais pas chez moi à faire l'amour avec mon Adonis en chocolat. On me donna un peu d'eau pour m'hydrater la gorge alors que je tentai d'en faire sortir un son, seul un râle en sorti de prime abord.  
« - Qu'est ce...qu'est ce que je fais ici? ».

« Oh ma puce...tu as eu un accident de voiture, tu as été dans le coma pendant trois mois...j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais...tu ne te souviens de rien? ». Je fronçai les sourcils, un accident de voiture, oui bien sûr mais j'étais sorti d'ici et j'allais très bien, pourquoi?  
Mes souvenirs firent à nouveaux surfaces, l'alcool, la drogue, mes excès et mon idiotie de ce soir là...une larme perla sur ma joue quand je comprenais que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve dû à mon coma. Jamais je n'avais travaillé pour le FBI, comment aurait été-t-il possible une chose pareille, vu la qualité de ma vie? J'avais tout détruit autour de moi, j'avais détruit cette Jane de mon rêve depuis bien longtemps et elle était seulement venue me supplier de lui rendre sa place.  
« - Tout à l'air normal...nous allons faire quelques examens mais je pense qu'elle pourra sortir dans quelques jours... ». Ma mère le remercier alors qu'il sortait de la pièce et que je m'obligeai à m'encrer dans la réalité.

« - De quoi te rappelles-tu?

- Je me souviens de...tout. Je suis épuisée, j'aimerai être seule un moment si vous le voulez bien... ». Ma mère acquiesça et ils sortirent, me laissant seule, j'avais un sentiment de déjà vu assez triste et je repensais à ce rêve qui me paraissait stupide soudainement. J'avais rêvé des personnages d'Esprits Criminels et d'une relation amoureuse avec Derek Morgan, pourtant mon pincement au cœur me rappela à l'ordre. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un personnage de fiction et quand bien même il n'existait pas, il m'avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Aujourd'hui encore quand j'y repense, un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Je regarde parfois les épisodes, simplement pour avoir la merveilleuse sensation d'être avec lui. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, mon histoire n'est pas triste, quelques temps après ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai rencontré un homme en sortant d'un magasin où j'avais acheté mes cadeaux de Noël. Il faisait un froid glacial ce jour-là et la moindre parcelle de neige se transformait en piste pour patins à glace. Et aventureuse -ou tête de mule au choix- j'avais mis des talons, en sortant j'avais glissé sur une de ces maudites plaques de verglas et cet homme m'avait rattrapé in extremis.  
« - Merci...

- A votre service Madame... ». Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée amoureuse de Liam, si je n'avais pas eu mon accident de voiture, si Derek n'avait pas reconquit mon cœur, je crois que ce jour-là, je n'aurai même pas adressé un seul regard à l'homme que je m'apprête à épouser dans quelques mois. La vie n'est pas toujours facile, on est souvent déçu et blessé par les autres et particulièrement par ce qu'on aime mais au final, quelque part, il y a quelqu'un qui est digne de notre amour. Et c'est grâce à un personnage, Derek Morgan, que je me suis souvenu de cela. J'ai rencontré l'amour dans un coma par hasard, je lui avais manqué et à moi aussi il m'avait manqué maintenant que je me souvenais de lui, on s'est créé de nouveaux et merveilleux souvenirs avant de se dire au revoir et à bientôt...

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu... à la fin je fais référence à la chanson « Make a memory » de Bon Jovi. Une chanson que j'aime tout particulièrement. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'y répondrai volontiers! A bientôt!**_


End file.
